


咸鱼天帝传 第一百零四章（下）

by meilixinqing0309



Category: ash-like frost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilixinqing0309/pseuds/meilixinqing0309





	咸鱼天帝传 第一百零四章（下）

那双潋滟的眸子，益发迷糊，润玉心荡神摇，凑过去吻上他眉眼，另一手探入半敞的衣襟。细腻肌肤上浮起红晕，宛若最上等的丝绸，惹人垂涎。  
按住他的肩头，分开双腿，随手将一只软枕塞入纤瘦的腰肢下。臀瓣被垫高，那躲在密缝中的蕊口暴露出来，小小一朵，边缘早已磨成淡淡的榴红色，以手抚弄，则轻微颤抖，诱人至极。  
“做甚……唔……”被王后压在榻上的人，徒劳的挣扎了下，然收效甚微。双腿间一凉，有什么冷硬之物，抵在那处，寸寸向里施压。  
身躯兀自滚烫，那不断张阖蠕|动的小口，仿佛是贪恋微薄的凉意般，在润玉坚定的推送下，竟将整块玉佩尽数吞含了进去！

药力催动下娇嫩之处的炙热，触及冷硬玉佩，冰火两重天的感觉，令溯玉不安难耐的扭动起来，伸臂便要去推开润玉的手：“拿……拿出去……”  
连接玉佩的红线那端，缠绕在王后的指间，而那块白玉，却完全被含入体内分毫不现。王上挣的厉害，润玉将他两手牢牢按在头顶，一面吻着他耳侧，一面温柔诱哄：“好，我拿出来，你莫要再乱动……”  
溯玉浑身绵软，感觉对方的指尖，在入口处按揉一圈，指腹没入淡粉色的蕊壁，缓缓向里深进。  
那是完全不同于贵妃的感觉，暖滑潮湿，水豆腐似的，越向里深入，那些富有活力的腻肉，便越发契合的含吮上来。  
思及往日床帏间，自己和罗贵妃总被王上嫌弃不解风情，润玉不禁出言调笑：“王上此处，可比臣妾要活泛多了。”  
溯玉眼下并不十分清醒，总归君威仍在，双眸瞪大，眼尾绯红春意晕染蔓延：“以下犯上，你放肆……”  
话语未竟，他忍不住低喘出声，原来是润玉好奇四处摸索，寻到一处略略隆起，和周围似有不同的所在。指尖来回摩挲揉按，身下人便双肩颤抖，若有不胜之态。仿佛是里面的刺激，含住润玉指根的蕊口益发软化，收缩着吐出些许晶莹，想必这就是犃子欢好时的得趣之处了。  
润玉吐气如兰道：“王上今夜，本就该是我的。”  
因为方才的动作，玉佩非但没有取出，反而被挤向更深处。润玉屏住呼吸，探入第二根手指，终于能够勾住被彻底濡湿的红线，小心翼翼的往外抽拉。  
“哈……”溯玉挺直的鼻梁下，双唇嫣红若血，勾得王后垂首攫住，辗转舔吻，肆意的品尝。连带喉咙里低低的呜咽，都被他全数吞没。  
就在美人被亲到神情恍惚之时，手上红线缠过数圈，润玉稍微调整了下位置，忽的发力，将王上体内之物，急遽拉了出来。  
由体温煨至暖热的坚硬玉质，狠狠摩擦过那点的瞬间，溯玉不可自抑的腿根颤抖，浑身抽搐起来，淋漓汁液从穴口喷出，霎时溅了润玉满手，流得臀缝里都是。  
王后没料到他竟敏感至此，一时也愣在那里，待回过神来，方才紧紧抱住溯玉，嘴角不觉含笑，百感交集道：“王上可真是……”  
烛光洒落进来，凝在玉佩上面，底色洁白的玉胎中，一团青絮缭绕，通透温润，蒙着薄薄微光。传闻犃子为男子破身后，白玉便会浸染青色的痕迹，终生不退。所谓守身如玉，民间嫁娶，为表忠贞，亦有夫妻换玉的习俗。  
润玉不由得心中大震。所料不错，和他青梅竹马长大的王上，体质竟是犃子，而和亲嫁到凉虢的罗玉公主，居然是个男子！  
玉佩取出时带来的那阵酥麻如电，直窜脊髓，惊涛骇浪的感受过后，更大的酸慰与空虚，从羞耻难言的地方，卷土重来。  
溯玉早前和贵妃恩爱，奈何罗玉不明就里，所为皆为一时情难自禁，加上此番怡合香下的实在分量过重，情潮激荡远未纾解。  
平日里越是强悍尊贵，此刻散发出来的风情便越是醉人。王上眉宇蹙紧，粉面桃花，隐现苦闷无措之意，这般活色生香，饶是润玉端雅自持，远超同龄人，亦不免心旌摇曳，情热如沸。  
王上与罗玉的体质皆已明了，只是不知他自己，究竟是男子还是犃子呢？  
润玉箭在弦上，终无法忍耐，扯下腰带，将溯玉双手缚起，手握其玉茎逗弄。  
当火热迤逦的神仙洞府，再度被密实填满，前后夹击之下，溯玉几经昏沉，到此刻一溃千里，对方每重重抽送一下，都能换来他微弱欢愉的低吟，听在耳中，销魂蚀骨。  
翻云覆雨数度，溯玉抵挡不能，唯有软了身子任他摆弄。润玉将他缚手的绸带解开，弄成俯卧的姿势，从后面压上。  
玉佩紧贴漂亮的脊背线条，随着情事交合，火热甬道突如其来的收缩，润玉暗自咬牙，精关难守，热液一泄如注，全部灌入这副犃子之体的深处。  
王后喘着气，看见眼皮底下的玉佩，青烟缭绕，染上另一道属于他的颜色。如此媚态，他不堪撩拨，就着相连姿势，重新将王上翻转过来，动情的将那微微红肿的唇纳入口中，恣意怜爱。  
溯玉感觉眼前人分为两半，眉眼是他最爱的模样，神情极致温柔，亲吻好似碎雪飘落，引人沉沦。底下却是截然相反的悍然占有，铺天盖地，仿佛永远也不会停。  
他眼睑泛红，显而易见憔悴之色，无力承欢，带着哭音虚弱道：“我真是识人不清，竟娶了你这么个心黑手毒的……”  
王上突然顿住，记忆断裂，茫茫然盯着润玉，他是王后，还是贵妃？总归都不是好人！  
这模样太过可爱，润玉轻笑道：“王上不也爽利的很，听话，就好了……”  
溯玉气苦攻心，颤着唇恨声道：“你已然说过十八回快好了，可到现在还是没好！”


End file.
